♥MoonSong♥
note from 2018: sorry. i was dumb before and with these edits. i'll leave it alone though for posterity. it's important to note stupidity in the world so we can prevent it from happening again. we live in a society where they did surgery on a grape. we can do it. FUCK YOU ♥MOONSONG♥ MoonSong on Warriors Forums MoonSong, also known as Moonsy, Moonz, and Moonly on the forums, and is an active member of OOTS. Moonsy is also the kit of Curious. MOONSONG WILL FUCKING DIE 'Moonsy ' Moonsy is a medium sized she cat with deep blue eyes and a busy tail. He mate that she met when she was about 5 moons old is River, the leader of RiverClan, but this was before he became the leader we all know today. They had 3 kits, Dewdrop, Sun, and Freebee. They all lived happily, until Shadow came. Shadow came to steal kits, and when she saw them, she knew she hit jackpot. She told them she heard of some Two-Legs who would come to take all kits, and she knew a secret place to hide them. Shadow led the kits to a very dark ally, and told them to stay. She knew these kits were useless, so she swiped a paw hard to Dewdrop's head, and was then knocked out. Freebee and Sun ran as fast as they could. Shadow reliezed this and quickly and killed Freebee, but he managed to squeek very loudly. Moonsy and River heard this and quickly ran to them, seeing Freebee and Dewdrop dead. Sun managed to escape. THEN I MURDERED BECAUSE FUCK YOU MOONSONG LOL 'After everything happened' The meeting of the first happened, and River soon became a leader. Moonsy joined as his mate. They both decided that a name of a clan would need to have an ending. This was decided, because of Dewdrop and Freebee. A few years later, River left, becoming a loner, since his Clan hated his love towards Moondrop, as it destracted him. Moondrop wanted to stay in the Clan, and River acepted it. Sundew became a fine warrior, as well as Moondrop. MOONDROP SOUNDS GAY FUCK YOU MOONSONG 'What Moonsy dislikes the most' When Moonsy can't watch any of her favorite (awesome) T.V shows. >:C FUCK YOU 'What Game Sytems does Moonsy have?' I have a, Wii; Nintindo 3DS; Nintindo DS Lite; Nintindo DSi; GameBoy Color; Game Cube; PlayStation Portable; and PlayStation 2. Mooneh thinks that is is right now. FUCK 'Moonsy's Favorite Parings' Moonsy's fav parings of warriors are; IvyXBumble, DoveXFox, FireXMisty, JayXWillow, DustXBlack, CrookedXBlue, and SorrelXBracken. That's all Moonsy can think of for now. FUCK MOONSONG 'About Moonsy in General' Moonsy likes many things of the sort, but here is just a little list of things she likes, does, and all that other kind of stuff. She likes; Warrior Cats, Seeker Bears, Final Fantisy; Kindom Hearts; Mario; Dragon Ball, Z, and GT; pancakes; Wik trolls; food; Percy Jackson; Maximum Ride; Hunger Games; Harry Potter; Lelo and Stich; A.N.T Farm; Animal Crossing; Nintindo Dogs (and +Cats); Forums; Sirus Black; coconuts; Pokemon; Digimon; Eeyore; Winnie The Pooh (and Tigger too); Goku and his sons and grandaughters and whatnot; Sonic The Hedgehog; tacos; Raichu; Kimba The White Lion; and Dr.Peper. These are just a few of the things I like. I like to read and get on the computer. I almost always have odd dreams when I stay up late, for example, dreams about Harry potter and they go to the R angers ball game. I always try to draw better, I think I am gettin' pretty good at it. Moonsy doesn't know if she should add anything else at the momet. 'Recent Moonsy Activiy' Moonsy just got Ponify! Lol is now, Lots of love! Seriously guys, get it, it's awesome! Oh, and Moonsy got suspended from the offical forums, still waiting. Moonsy's friend, Evolem, is on though. Seriously guys, she's awesome. ''Moonz knows Evo from real life, so if anybody (anypony!) wants to speek to Moonsy through her... cool beans! 'What Does Moonsy Want You To Do? Do the Mario! Here are the lyrics to help you! - Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it! It's the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side. Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take o ne step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now. Just like that! '''NOW FUCK YOU MOONSONG!!!!!